She's Mine!
by sakurablossom1234
Summary: Sakura is a popular school queen biatch. One day she is thrown into the ocean and ends up in a fantasy world where many men claim her to be theirs,but her attitude gets in the way.SakuraxMany. You can tell me the paring and I'll try to work it out.


Hello this is Mfpeach. Spring break is here and I guess not much people are on fanfiction right now. I am creating different kinds of stories right now to see what stories people like the best! If you get the chance, please read and review my stories, mainly SPY and Forbidden Love. Thank you!

**She's Mine!**

Sakura 16

Sasuke 16

Gaara 16

"What's up Sakura," the brunette two-bunned girl greeted the pink haired girl.

"Nothin' much girl," she replies and rolls her eyes.

"Though so," This was Tenten, she's the second most popular girl in school. Sakura and Tenten are only school friends so they don't really talk outside of school.

"Hey bitches," The blonde messy haired girl comes walking to the two. That is Temari, she's the third most popular girl in school and her boyfriend in Nara Shikamaru.

"Hey," says the bubble gum haired girl. That's Haruno Sakura, she's the most popular girl in school. Too bad for her she didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't want any either.

"Sakura, I think it's about time you get a boyfriend," suggests Tenten, "How about that boy, Kouji?"

"Ugh, I said I don't want any," Sakura gets annoyed, "Boys are just so… a waste!"

"Sakura don't be shy," Temari elbow her, "I know you want one, I mean you're in high school, your birthday in today, and you're turning 16"

"So?"

"Oh come on, it's like totally not cool!" Tenten helps Temari.

"But you know, if you don't want one it's fine," Temari smirks.

"How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND!" Sakura bombs, and starts to walk ahead of the two.

"You know," Tenten looks at Sakura's back, "It maybe a good idea she doesn't have any. It means I'm gonna be the queen. I just need to find a king," Tenten smirks.

"Omg you're such a bitch Tenten," Temari laughs, "But you might be right"

"You should dump that geek boyfriend of yours," Tenten rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I love him so back off," Temari hurries to school. _Gosh what a bitch._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**LUNCH**

Sakura goes to get her lunch, "Um, how much calories does this have?"

"I don't know," The lunch lady dumps the food into her plate.

"Ugh," Sakura wrinkles her face and heads to her seat.

"Ew Sakura, what is that?" Tenten asks.

"Oh this, I don't know the lunch lady just dumped it on here…" Sakura answers and smiles bitterly.

"No, I mean your necklace," She points at her Ruby, and pretty blue Sapphire combined necklace.

"Oh this, I got it from my mother," Sakura smiles as she held the necklace in her hand.

"Your mom's dead…" Tenten says as she gives her a confused look.

"Tenten, don't say that," Temari hits her on the head, "Sakura don't mind about her. She's just PMSing."

"What?! Not uh!" Tenten blushes and starts to eat her food like a little child.

"It's totally fine. She gave me this when I was like five and told me to open it when I turn 16," Sakura grins.

"Aw that's so cute," Temari grins as well and starts to eat.

"Thanks"

-----------------------------------------

**GYM**

"Sakura, I wanna talk to you after school," Tenten pats on her shoulder.

"OMG what?" Sakura asks.

"No, I'll just tell you after school!" Tenten smirks and continues to dress.

"Oh… okay," Sakura wasn't pushy like Temari so she couldn't get what she wanted to hear. In fact, Sakura was probably the nicest girl around school. This is Tokyo, and you can't expect people to be nice to you.

_Oh my god, I think I did something bad. Tenten never calls me out… Oh whatever. I'm queen of the school, if anything happens, I know what to do._

---------------------------------------

After school was cloudy and dry like it was going to rain. Sakura rushed towards the back of the school to where it would be "the place" to meet.

"Tenten!" Sakura waved her hand, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sakura, I have a problem…" Tenten says innocently.

_This is odd. Tenten and I are just school friends…_ Sakura walks over to her, "Oh and what might that be?"

"Uh…" Tenten starts to walk closer and closer to Sakura who backs up and hits the low fence. Over that was a huge ocean.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Sakura starts to get uneasy.

"It's you!" Tenten pushes her shoulder causing her to fall over the fence

"Tenten! H-help!" Sakura tries to reach her hand out, but too late. She was already in the water by then.

Tenten smirks, "Now that you're gone, I can be the queen," Tenten laughs and laughs.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura wakes up on a huge rock. Her head hurt like crazy and her body ached really badly.

"Are you awake now?" A stranger's voice went through her head.

Sakura at a snail's pace sat up and looked at the gorgeous stranger. Jet black spiky hair and onyx eyes, clothes like a rich guy and wait…

"OMG!" Sakura suddenly burst out, "You! I know exactly who you are!"

He smirks. _I knew it!_ Sakura thinks.

"What is OMG?" the stranger asks, "I have never heard such word in my life."

"OMFG!" Sakura jumps up and starts to freaks out. _I know what he's doing! He's trying to seduce me and rape me! _"Stay back!"

"What?" Sasuke frowns.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do! I'll call 911 if I have to! I'll call right now!" Sakura hurries and takes out her cell phone, "OMG! It's not working…"

"You're funny you know," He laughs.

"Shut up!" Sakura yells.

Sasuke starts to unbutton his jacket, and it gets Sakura more freaked out. _OMG he's gonna rape me… I should run away now._

Sakura suddenly starts to run. _Hah! I'm on track team he can't beat me!_

Sasuke saw this and wondered what's wrong so he follows, "Wait miss!"

"Stop chasing me! What is wrong with you!" Sakura shouts looking back at Sasuke.

**BAM!**

"Ow…." Sakura looks up to see a man with armor.

"You, What are you doing in the Uchiha resident's garden!" The guard like man starts to yell at her and her mind goes black.

"Uchiha manor, what the hell is that?" Sakura says and the guard gasps at the use of her words.

"It's okay she's a kaikyaku," The stranger catches up to her.

"Look, all I know is that, I wake on this huge rock and," Sakura points at the stranger, "He starts to take off his jacket and tries to rape me! He's a rapist!" Sakura said it loud and clear. _YES! I said it!_

The whole scene went silent and the guard looked at the stranger with a confused face, while the stranger's face was red like a tomato.

"He would never do such a thing miss, he's Uchiha Sasuke," the guard looks down at her.

"Wha?" Sakura froze at the moment, "Who? I have never heard anyone like that."

Both of them gasp.

"He is the Prince of Uchiha Konoha"

Sakura stood there taken back with her mouth open, "prin…" Sakura starts to get dizzy and her world goes black.

"Miss!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wakes up in a huge room and sat up.

"You!" Sakura points at Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sasuke smiles and walks up to the chair next to the bed.

"You're a prince?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I am miss," Sasuke says politely.

"You don't have to be so formal, it's gross," Sakura rolls her eyes.

"This is how I learned to talk," Sasuke says and offers her a hand to stand up from the bed.

Sakura slaps it away. _Wow she sure is different from other girls._ Sasuke thinks.

"I'm not that old," Sakura says and stands up, "I wanna go home."

"You can't," Sasuke says.

"Why not?"

"Because, kaikyaku who come from other world can't go back," Sasuke says.

"So I have to stay here…?" Sakura gives him a worried look.

Sakura starts to walk to the door and opens it. Sasuke follows the girl wondering where she is going.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-sama," one of the maids says.

"Hn," Sasuke says.

_Wow…He acts so different in the room and outside._

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, this is Sakura," Sasuke introduces Sakura to his mother Mikoto. Mikoto looks at Sakura and gives her a disgusted look.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Sakura gave her back the disgusted look.

"Sasuke-san, I do not allow you to marry this girl!" Mikoto says out of the blue.

"Marry?" Sakura yells, "Sasuke, I didn't hear anything about marrying."

"Uh…well Sakura, I'll tell you about this later," Sasuke says uneasy and pushes Sakura forward to Mikoto, but Sakura turns around.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you tell me what the hell is going on!" Sakura yells.

The maids, guards, and especially Mikoto gasps and Mikoto falls on the floor, "How dare you talk to my son like that. You witch!"

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Sakura yells at Mikoto.

"Shut up?" Mikoto looked really confused, "What is that word Sasuke-san?"

"I'm not sure mother," Sasuke vowed at her and took Sakura's small hand into his and pulls her out to the garden.

"That necklace you have," Sasuke pointed out, "It's the symbol you are going to be the queen, meaning you are going to marry me."

"STFU!"

"Sakura, I don't really under stand what that means…" Sasuke was still holding on to her hand, but she snatched it away.

"It means shut the fuck up!" Sakura starts to get mad.

"That doesn't make sense though. Close the …"Sasuke stopped before he said the word in front of a girl _What am I doing…_

"OMG!" Sakura says, "I'm living in fantasy…"

"What?" Sasuke was now confused. _How is this fantasy…_

"Okay, OMG means oh my god, and what I mean living in fantasy is marrying a prince," Sakura , "but there's a problem"

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke wanted to help.

"I don't wanna like… marry you. Like totally…" Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Sakura you sure are interesting girl," Sasuke smirks, "You talk very interesting, you act interesting, and you don't want to marry me. Every girl in Konoha wants to marry me,"

"So? I'm not from Konoha," Sakura says, "Do you mean interesting as weird?"

"I... what is weird?" Sasuke asks.

"Weird means …. It's like hard to explain so don't mind," Sakura puts her hand out in front of his face.

Sasuke smiled. _She's really gorgeous if you look at her carefully. I guess it wouldn't be so bad—_

"Don't even for a second go thinking I'm going to marry you," Sakura interrupted his thought.

"But you have to…" Sasuke gives her a "Don't you get it?" look.

"I don't like you AT ALL! You totally ruined my sweet 16!" Sakura stomps away form him and go into the castle.

_Man, it might take a while…_ Sasuke thought and chases her again, "What's a sweet 16…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Suna**

"Gaara-sama, It appears that Konoha has found a kaikyaku that holds the necklace,"

"Really," The red haired boy sat on the desk and looks at the guard, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, and she's quite a beauty Gaara-sama," The guard smirks.

"Hm…, let me ask you…"The boy laughs and walks to the guard, "How is it that Sasuke always get what I want?"

The guard frowns getting a bad thought, "I'll excuse my self now…"

"I was asking you…," Gaara's hand starts to come up as the sand starts to forms around the guard's body.

"Hel—," The guards voice was nowhere to be found, "Mmnnn!!!"

"Sabaku kyuu…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well this is the second story I post since I got into spring break. Did you like it? As you know, Sakura is from a school full of bitchy people, and she's also preppy. She likes to be a "gangsta" but as the story goes on, she might just change!

It would be really nice if you tell me what pairing you want! I'll take a vote!

1.sasusaku

2.gaasaku

3. you think of it! lol

Thank you!!


End file.
